1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string fastening device for tightening and fastening a string threaded along the periphery of sleeve, waist, collar, and hood of ski wear, quilted down jacket with hood, half coat and the like, a string fastening device generally called code stopper, which is provided at an end of a tightening string and allows adjustment of tightening of the string and a cloth to which the string fastening device is attached at a mouth of the threading hole and allows tightening of the string.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional string fastening device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 47-5867, as shown in FIG. 40, a hole 4xe2x80x2 is made in the center of a thin metal plate so that a round string Sxe2x80x2 or the like can be threaded thereinto. Engaging holes 5xe2x80x2 having a peripheral portion formed with uneven surface are punched out in the same diameter as or a slightly smaller diameter than that of the round string, next to this hole 4xe2x80x2 to be continuous.
Further, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-252813, as shown in FIG. 41, a tapered penetrating hole 3xe2x80x2 is made in the center of a string fastener main body 1xe2x80x2 formed by injection molding using elastic material such as mild synthetic resin and rubber, so that it allows a string threaded into this penetrating hole 3xe2x80x2 to move in a single direction with respect to the string fastener main body 1xe2x80x2, while a large resistance is applied if the string is moved in an opposite direction.
Further, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-56420, in a string fastening device having a string braking passage portion 5xe2x80x3 in the center, a front main body 1xe2x80x3 having a restricting piece 9xe2x80x3, which is provided around the string braking passage portion 5xe2x80x3 and deformable by resistance generated when the string passes the passage portion, is made of elastic member such as urethane rubber and flexible plastic. The front main body 1xe2x80x3 is circular in its plan view and an ornament portion having unevenness such as a letter, graphic or the like is formed on the surface of the main front body 1xe2x80x3. A crimping cylindrical leg 30xe2x80x3 formed by punching out thin stainless sheet has a jaw 31xe2x80x3 to be buried at an end thereof. Then, with the center of the crimping cylindrical leg 30xe2x80x30 coinciding with the center of the braking passage portion 5xe2x80x3, the jaw 31xe2x80x3 is buried in the front main body 1xe2x80x3 such that the crimping cylindrical leg 30xe2x80x3 is protruded from the center of the rear face of the front main body 1xe2x80x3. A rear body 2xe2x80x3 of this fastening device is formed by punching out a stainless sheet into a ring shape having a center hole in which the crimping cylindrical leg 30xe2x80x3 can be inserted.
As for the string fastening device shown in FIG. 40, the string passage portion hole is formed in the center of the thin metal plate and engaging holes having an unevenness on the periphery thereof are made beside this hole such that they adjoin. During use, the unevenness bites into the string so as to prevent it from slipping out. Because of the thin metal sheet, if the unevenness of the engaging hole bites into the string more firmly than expected and then the string is pulled to tighten with a strong pressure, the string may be damaged. Thus, this fastening device cannot be adjusted accurately in tightening force and cannot be used for a long term.
In the string fastening device shown in FIG. 41, its main body is formed of elastic material such as mild synthetic resin and rubber. Because the main body is likely to be elastically deformed through a cut-in portion disposed in a tapered face of a penetrating hole provided therein, a string threaded into the fastening body can move in an opposite direction as well as in a predetermined direction. Adjustment of the tightening of the string is carried out by this single penetrating hole. Therefore, this string fastening device has such a problem that the main body is likely to be loosened during use so that it may lose its tightening function. In case of attaching the main body to an article by sewing, an accurate sewing is hardly realized because of lack of any guide groove for sewing. Further, even if the main body is made of elastic material, a sewing thread exposes on the surface so that it would get worn out.
The string adjustment fastening device shown in FIG. 42 is formed of elastic member such as urethane rubber and resin. A braking passage portion is provided in the center thereof and a braking piece which is bent and deformed by a passage portion resistance of the string is disposed on the periphery of the braking passage portion. The braking piece is protruded into the braking passage portion in a tongue shape. Even if the string is moved in either forward and backward, movement of the string is stopped by the bending and deformation of the braking piece with pressure. Thus, the string is likely to be loosened during use so that the adjustment of the tightening is instable. In order to attach the fastening adjustment device to a cloth, the crimping cylindrical leg formed by punching a stainless sheet and then pressing is buried integrally in the main body of the elastic member and this crimping cylindrical leg is crimped to the rear fastening body made of stainless. Therefore, the adjustment fastening device is composed of the elastic member and the crimping cylindrical leg made of stainless. Then, this adjustment fastening device must be buried. Thus, there is such a problem that production of the fastening device is very troublesome and the components cannot be recycled.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved in views of the above described problems. An object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device whose main body has a penetrating hole in which a string can be threaded, the penetrating hole being comprised of a passage portion allowing the string to pass freely and a passage portion for restricting movement of the string, the string fastening device having a structure facilitating adjustment operation of tightening of the string and capable of gripping and capturing the string securely and bearing a long term use. Further, this string fastening device can be produced easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cloth to which a string fastening device is attached, the string fastening device including a penetrating hole being comprised of a passage portion allowing the string to pass freely and a passage portion for restricting movement of the string so that adjustment operation of fastening of the string can be done easily, the fastening device being able to be attached to the cloth only with a main body thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device having a structure with which the main body can grip and capture the string reliably and easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device in which the string is not permitted to change its path except intentionally between a passage portion allowing the string to be moved freely and a passage portion for restricting movement of the string, so as to distinguish the sliding of the string from the braking function clearly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device having a passage portion for restricting movement of the string, having a shape suitable for the string depending on material and shape of the string upon use of the string fastening device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device having a passage portion capable of holding the string in an excellent tightening condition and restricting movement of the string effectively and appropriately.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device, which is comprised of a main body and a fastening body so that the string fastening device can be attached easily to cloth and which has a structure by which the main body and the fastening body can be connected securely.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device allowing the main body and the fastening body to be connected with each other effectively and fixed strongly thereby securing an excellent durability for a long term use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a string fastening device in which, upon attachment to cloth, yarns existing on an edge of a string threading hole of the cloth are prevented from going into the penetrating hole for the string, thereby realizing effective adjustment operation with a good appearance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device in which a main body can be used solely and the main body can be attached to a cloth of an article in a stable condition by sewing so that the main body can be used as the string fastening device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device in which a main body of the string fastening device is prevented from moving as the main body bites into the cloth, at the time of attaching the main body to the article by sewing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device in which elasticity is provided to a passage portion for restricting the movement of the string in the main body of the fastening device, so as to restrict the movement of the string by pressing resiliently.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device which can be produced easily and is capable of achieving recycle of products by limiting material thereof to thermoplastic resin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a string fastening device in which a main body itself is provided with elasticity, the string is prevented from being worn out and a flexible touch is realized, by limiting a material of the main body of the string fastening device to thermoplasitc elastomer.
To achieve the above described objects, according to the first aspect of the invention, there is provided a string fastening device, including a main body having a penetrating hole in which a string is capable of being threaded and which is comprised of a sliding passage portion allowing the string to be moved freely and a braking passage portion for restricting motion of the string such that they adjoin each other. An inner face of the braking passage portion is formed in a tapered face narrowing gradually. And an engaging portion having a section of an acute angle is formed at an edge of the tapered face.
Also preferably, a narrow portion is formed at a joint portion between the sliding passage portion and the braking passage portion provided in the main body by narrowing an entrance of the braking passage portion.
Preferably, the sliding passage portion provided in the main body is formed in a circular shape in its plan view and the braking passage portion is formed in an oval shape having a smaller width than that of the sliding passage portion in its plan view. Alternatively, the sliding passage portion provided in the main body is formed in a large circle in its plan view and the braking passage portion is formed in a circle smaller than that of the sliding passage portion in its plan view.
Preferably, a concave stepped portion is provided outside the engaging portion provided on an edge of the braking passage portion by enlarging the braking passage portion so that the engaging portion is disposed halfway of the braking passage portion.
Preferably, the string fastening device includes the main body and a fastening body to be connected with the main body with the engaging portion located outside. The fastening body has a through hole communicating with the penetrating hole in the main body. Attaching posts are provided on any one of opposing faces of the main body and the fastening body. And attaching holes are made in the other one so that the attaching posts engages.
Preferably, plural small protrusions are disposed on opposing faces around the attaching posts and attaching holes provided in the main body and the fastening body such that the small protrusions provided on both sides stagger from each other.
Also preferably, plural coupling protrusions provided on the opposing faces of the main body and the fastening body are formed such that they stagger from each other. Alternatively, plural convex portions and concave portions are formed on opposing faces of the main body and the fastening body in a complementary manner.
Preferably, a protruded row is provided along a periphery of the through hole provided in the fastening body such that it is protruded against the main body.
Preferably, small holes are formed in the vicinity of the braking passage portion formed in the main body so as to provide elasticity to the braking passage portion. Alternatively, a plurality of elastic pieces are provided to protrude from inner face of the braking passage portion formed in the main body so as to provide flexibility.
Also preferably, the main body and the fastening body thereof are formed by injection molding or extrusion molding using thermoplastic resin.
According to the second aspect of the invention, there is provided a cloth to which a string fastening device is attached, the string fastening device including a main body having a sliding passage portion allowing a string to be moved freely and a braking passage portion for restricting motion of the string such that they adjoin each other. The cloth has a string threading hole which corresponds in position to the sliding passage portion and braking passage portion.
The foregoing features of the first aspect may be incorporated in the cloth of the second aspect of the invention also.
And preferably, an engaging portion is formed in an inner face of the braking passage portion provided in the main body.
Also preferably, a rear face of the main body is formed to be a flat face and either sewing holes and/or an attachment groove for sewing operation are provided on a front face of the main body outside of the sliding passage portion and the braking passage portion.
Further preferably, a protruding portion for preventing displacement is provided to protrude from the flat face on the rear face of the main body.
Still preferably, the main body is formed of elastomer so as to provide elasticity to the main body.